A Bump in Space
by AdnamaBeth
Summary: Chekov is pregnant? Not exactly... read on and please review. Chekov/OC Spock/Uhura


Hey guys! Remember I don't own Star Trek :'( Enjoy!

Captain James T. Kirk was pacing. They had just discovered a new alien life form, or more accurately the aliens had discovered them. The Giuh, as they called themselves, had finally reached the technological capacity to reach deeper into space. Starfleet had tasked them to inform the Giuh people of Starfleet and whatever else they might want to know. But first Uhura was working to translate their language. So why was Kirk pacing? It seemed that at the last outpost the Enterprise stopped at the medical files had gotten switched around. Dr McCoy had gone to pull out Ensign Chekov's file, and then proceeded to get his own check-up, after reading that the boy was supposedly pregnant. Kirk chuckled to himself as he remember Bone's pale confused face. Alas, he now needed to head back to the outpost to sort out the swaped files. It seemed he would have to leave some of his crew behind to work on the translation. He had no idea how long he'd be gone, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving his officers alone. What he needed to do was contact the other ship, but he couldn't remember which ship it was. Out of idea's Kirk decided to ask around the ship. He headed down to Bones. Maybe he could help narrow it down from the 31 ships that were at the outpost that day.

Kirk had gone to see McCoy, but they decided it would be wiser to continue this conversation over lunch. So now seated in the mess, around a table full of the other senior officers the debate began. "All I can tell you is that it's a hobgoblin ship, and that narrows it down to what? 10 maybe?" Sarcasm was seeping out of the Doctor's voice. "3" Spock interjected. "I can send the names through New Vulcan and identify the ship." Uhura, as always, was confident of her ability. "I want Spock to take a look first. The sooner you finish translating the better." Kirk replied. "It's like we switched the A-E filing cabinets." McCoy started "What I don't understand is how we got Chekov's folder, and so messed up at that." "I know vat ship!" Exclaimed Chekov whilst bouncing in his seat. "The Seleya." Stated Sulu "One of our classmates from the academy is aboard that ship. They're also missing medical files." "I can call her ef you vant." Chekov volunteered.

But Sulu held out his own padd, showing an outgoing call to one Ensign T'brI Tucker. "Hikaru!" Answered a pretty, human looking girl. Her eyes were a blue/gray color. Her hair a light brown, cropped into a messy short style that complemented her wavy curls, and also allowed her pointed ears to be clearly seen. "It vould seem that our medical files ave gotten svitched." Chekov said lightly. "I would suggest meeting back at the outpost, however we are behind schedule. We need to, at the very least, drop off a team at the planet Giuh." T'brI answered. "But according to Starfleet, the Enterprise is already there. We will be arriving shortly. My Captain suggested we send over our own team. It is logical for us to work together." "Are you going to ve on the avay team?" Asked Chekov eagerly. "No, however I have an appointment with your own doctor." T'brI replied smoothly. "Will you inform him that the father will be present as well?" Sulu and Chekov burst out laughing. "I think you scared him half to death." Sulu gasped out in between his laughter. "He... he though... well it said... that Pavel... Pavel was... PREGNANT!" T'brI let out her own chuckle. "Tell your Captain and Doctor we are 45 minutes from your exact location." "Actually, let introduce myself," said the man who had finally stopped gaping. "I'm Captain Kirk."

After much laughter, 45 minutes later Sulu, Chekov, McCoy, and Spock were found waiting in the transporter room. As she materialized Sulu noted her large belly and grinned. Pavel launched himself across the room and gathered her into as big of a hug as her belly would allow, before leaning down to kiss her soundly. Spock merely raised one brow and introduced her. "This" he said pointing to the girl resting comfortably with Chekov's arm around her. "is my cousin Lieutenant T'brI Chekov. She also will be joining our crew to assist in various computer program updates." "And of course to raise our beautiful baby" Chekov was beaming. "Surprise!"

So boy or girl? Their name? I'll let you guess. I already have some ideas, but if you inspire the story might turn out a little different. Also T'brI is pronounced Ta-bry


End file.
